


A Collection of 1D One Shots

by Last_Thing_I_Knew



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I don't know what possessed me to do this, Might be some smut in some, One Shot, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Thing_I_Knew/pseuds/Last_Thing_I_Knew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Niall Horan X Reader</p><p>Based off the song "Little Things" By One Direction (Incase you hadn't figured it out)</p></blockquote>





	1. Little Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niall Horan X Reader
> 
> Based off the song "Little Things" By One Direction (Incase you hadn't figured it out)

I hold (Y/n)'s hand in mine like it was made just for me, I'm looking at her face and it all makes sense to me.

(Monday)

"Niall stop staring!" (y/n) says

I smile and lean against the headboard of the bed "Why? You're beautiful"

She lifts up her shirt and pokes her stomach "If I was beautiful I wouldn't have this pudge" she sighs after she says it.

The smile that was on my face dropped dramatically. I sigh "What's wrong Ni?"

"You, you always degrade ye self. You're the most beautiful thing I ever laid eyes on, ever since I saw ye in the front row of that concert"

She frowns and walks out of the room.

(Tuesday)

I walk into the bedroom to see (y/n) drinking a cuppa while reading her book, I climb in beside her and kiss her cheek before lying down, "you missed Horan"

I chuckle softly before leaning up to meet her lips, she smiles and pulls away finishing her tea before setting the cup and the book down on the side table and turning off the light. "Goodnight Ni"

"G'nite beautiful"

a few minutes later she's mumbling stuff like 'love you' and 'miss you' in her sleep.  I smile fondly and pull her towards me so I can wrap my arms around her waist.

(Wednesday)

"Ni why are you watching that!"

I look at her over the couch while listening to the video I was watching, "because it's one of your videos love"

"but I don't sound good in that one..."

I place my laptop on the couch and walk over to her pulling her into a hug "Babe you sound wonderful no matter what"

She smiles softly and leans into my chest

(Thursday)

"fuck!"

I shut the door and set my keys on the island counter "Y/n ya 'right in there?"

"yes Niall 'm fine"

I walk into the bedroom to see her pulling on a pair of jeans but struggling. "Baby, what are you doing?"

She looks at me with tears in her eyes, "they don't fit anymore Ni"

I look at the jeans and realize that she used to wear the white skinnies to rave parties we went too. "Well, to be fair love you got those when you were 16"

"But they should still fit Ni!"

I sigh and walk over to her. "Love calm down, why are you getting all dressed up?"

Tears are starting to pour down her cheeks, "Lil wanted me to go to the bar with her for a girls night out." she says through all the tears

I wipe them away with my thumb and peck her on the lips. "S'alright love, just wear one of those fantastic dresses I love seeing you in, yeah?"

She shakes her head "No, I wanna feel pretty and not wear those dresses Ni"

I pull her into a hug "Baby you're beautiful, alright. Now take those jeans off, call Lil and tell her you're gonna be a bit late 'cause 'm gonna show you how beautiful I think ya are. 'Cause you're perfect to me"

(Friday)

I wake up to sniffling beside me "Babe what's 'rong?"

"Nothin' Ni go back to sleep"

I roll over on to my side and pull her into me "Babe yer cryin', what's 'rong?"

She shakes her head and sits up escaping my grasp "I said I'm fine Niall"

I sit up while holding my hands into a 'I surrender' position "Alright, alright. What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry"

"Y/n...."

"Niall, I'm not hungry"

I sigh but get up defeated "I'll just go watch some telly then, I'm here if you need me love"

"I know Ni, enjoy the game"

I sigh softly before leaving the room listening to her sobs broke my heart

(Saturday)

"So Niall, who do you want to dedicate this song too?"

I put my mic to my mouth and looked at the boys "To (Y/n) who's been having a rough time lately, but I just want her to know how much I love her"

"Aww Nialler"

"Shut up Lou, let him have his moment"

I pick up my guitar and start the intro. Zayn clears his throat and lifts his mic

 _"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me, but bear this in mind, it was meant to be. And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks a_ nd it all makes sense to me..."

(Y/n) looks up from the crowd with a small smile gracing her presence. Liam punches my shoulder lightly before singing his part

_"I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile. You've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine, but I'll love them endlessly"_

Harry and Louis smile at each other before nodding at Zayn who continues _  
_

_"I won't let these little things. Slip out of my mouth, but if I do. It's you, oh it's you. They add up to, I'm in love with you a_ nd all these little things"

_Louis stands up and walks over to slap a fan's hand before turning to (y/n) and winking  
_

_"You can't go to bed without a cup of tea and maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep and all those conversations are the secrets that I keep. Though it makes no sense to me"_

Harry walks over to me and pulls me into a hug, before lifting his micand patting me on the back _.  
_

_"I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape, you never want to know how much you weigh, you still have to squeeze into your jeans, but you're perfect to me. I won't let these little things. Slip out of my mouth, but if it's true. It's you, it's you. They add up to, I'm in love with you and all these little things"_

I smile at (Y/n) and gets a small laugh in return as I begin to sing my part _  
_

_"You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you and you'll never treat yourself right darlin' but I want you to. If I let you know I'm here for you, maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh"_

Harry tackles Louis and Zayn into a hug before continuing to sing, I laugh at them and walk over to the end of the stage (Y/n)'s at.

_"I've just let these little things. Slip out of my mouth, 'cause it's you, oh it's you, It's you they add up to and I'm in love with you and all these little things"_

We all walk over to the middle of the stage and look at each other

_"I won't let these little things, slip out of my mouth, but if it's true. It's you, it's you. They add up to. I'm in love with you and all your little things"_

Liam clears his throat "Thank you to everyone that came out here tonight, but before we let you all go. Niall has an important announcement he would love to make. Take it away Nialler _"_

I nod to security and they pull (Y/n) up onstage. I walk over to her "(y/n) we've been dating for a long time and I want you to know I love you very very much, but I can't call you my girlfriend anymore. It's just too hard"

The crowd gasps, some are yelling at me and there are tears in (Y/n)'s eyes. I get on one knee "I can't call you my girlfriend anymore 'cause" I reach into my pocket and pull out a small box, I open it and look at (Y/n) "I only want to call you my wife"

Tears are pouring down her face now, so I stand and wipe them away with my thumb "Well love. what do ya say?"

She smiles softly and looks me in the eyes "Yes Ni, a million times over again"

I pick her up and spin her around while giving her a kiss. The boys and the crowd are congratulating us while the boys are patting me on the back, the fans are throwing candy and confetti at us. Where they got confetti, I have no clue, but it adds to the occasion. "I love you so much (Y/n)"

She leans her forehead on mine as I set her down "I love you too Ni"


	2. You Found Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson X Reader
> 
> Based off the song "You Found Me" By The Fray

The piano could be heard all the way from the kitchen, you smiled softly to yourself remembering the tune being play "(Y/n)!"

You turned around as soon as Louis slid into the kitchen wear sweat pants, an open plaid shirt and socks "Come on, come on"

He grabbed your arm and you laughed at him "What's going on Lou?"

You guys walked into the small living room of your apartment, he pushed you down on the couch before retreating to the piano. The familiar tune made it's way into the room again, you smiled softly as he began to sing "Step one, you say, " _We need to talk. He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk. He smiles politely back at you You stare politely right on through_ "

You stand up and join him on the piano bench humming along to the tune of him singing " _Some sort of window to your right. As he goes left and you stay right, between the lines of fear and blame. You begin to wonder why you came_ "

He looked at you and smiled " _Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness, and I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life_ "

You stood up as he pulled you to your feet abandoning the piano. He gripped your side as you began to sway along to his singing only paying attention to him and the song playing in your head " _Let him know that you know best, 'cause after all you do know best. Try to slip past his defense, without granting innocence. Lay down a list of what is wrong, the things you've told him all along. Pray to God, he hears you and I pray to God, he hears you_ "

" _And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life_ "

You two started to take turns singing the song to each other, you smiled softly as he brushed your (H/c) hair behind your ear " _As he begins to raise his voice, you lower yours and grant him one last choice. Drive until you lose the road, or break with the ones you've followed. He will do one of two things, he will admit to everything, or he'll say he's just not the same and you'll begin to wonder why you came_ "

" _Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life_ "

" _Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life. How to save a life_ "

" _Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life_ "

He buried his head in your shoulder, whispering the last of the song " _Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life. How to save a life_ "

You felt tears start running down your neck, Louis stood up and looked at you, tears pouring down his face "Don't let me lose you"

You smiled softly and pulled him into a hug "Oh Louis"

"I love you (Y/n)" Was whispered against your neck. 

"I love you too Lou" You whispered back

Just then the fire alarm went off signaling that You had forgotten about dinner. You and Louis exchanged panicked looks before running into the kitchen to deal with the situation. 

Let's just say that's the last time Louis left you in charge of dinner for awhile ;)


	3. No Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random one shot where you're friends with the boys. 
> 
> Based on a video that someone put to No Control :)
> 
> (Y/N): Your Name
> 
> (Y/n/n): Your Nick Name

I sigh as I walk up to Liam’s front door, I can already hear the music blaring. Once I reach the steps, someone is puking over the railing, and the stench is unbearable. I pound my fist on the door, then straighten out my outfit. The door opens just as I’m about to leave the steps, and give up. Liam shoots me a big smile. “(Y/n)! You made it!”

I nod shyly. “Well you did request I show up here tonight, and how can I deny one of my bestest friends.”

He smiles, and pulls me in for a hug. I hug him back awkwardly, before he clears his throat, and backs away motioning inside, “c’mon Louis’ in the next room if you want to go say hi, Zayn’s the dj tonight. Niall’s out by the pool I think, and I have no clue where Harry is.”

I shrug, but follow him into the crowd of people, mostly teens drunk off their asses. He smiles, and heads his own way. I walk through a doorway, and see Louis basically groping himself, and moving along to the beat of the music. He jumps into the crowd and does a surf, then he spots me. I wave shyly, and smile, before heading off towards the dj booth. Zayn’s standing there in the Dj Malik t shirt I made him. I walk up to the booth, and give him a hug from behind. “Hey Zaynie!” I shout over the crowd.

He turns around, and gives me a hug, he pulls off his dj headset, “I thought you were studying tonight!”

I shrug, and point upstairs. Where I suppose Liam went. “Li wanted me here tonight so I showed up!”

He nodded, and motioned towards the spin tables. “Want to spin a few!”

I shake my head, and pat his shoulder, “that’s your thing not mine!”

He nods, and I walk across the room to see the library door shut. I push it open, and of course Harry is sitting in a chair reading while- wait is he seriously smoking a pipe! He looks up at me, takes the pipe out of his mouth, smiles and winks before going back to his book. I shake my head, and walk out of the room. I walk outback, there are a couple of girls I know from school, but I ignore them. That’s when Niall catches my attention, he must have seen me, because he’s walking towards me. 

A girl bumps into him and he falls into the pool. I look at him and laugh, he smiles shyly at me. Then Louis jumps in and splashes water all over my outfit. I watch Liam do a flip, and Harry run and jump in. I sigh. “You boys are crazy!”

They all shrug, and Zayn shows up with some towels, he hands me two and gives one to Harry after pulling him out. “You okay there mate?”

Harry nods, I smile, “what’s so funny (Y/n)?”

I laugh. “You look like baby Tarzan”

He rolls his eyes, as I walk over to Niall and Louis handing them each a towel. “Get dried off you nutties”

“But we’re your nutties”

I shake my head and pull my jacket off, because it’s making me too warm “Brooklyn what happened to your arm!”

I look down to my arm that now dawns a bunch of fake tattoos. I shrug, and Louis gives me a sad look “Why?”

“They’re fake” I mouth, before leaving them by the pool.

I head to the alcohol table, and drink whatever's handed to me. After a while everything gets blurry and then it just stops.

“(Y/n), (Y/n/n) (Y/n). Love please wake up”

I groan at the light trying to get past my eyelid barricade. “What Lili?” I mumble

“Get up, I need to start cleaning, but the boys are all asleep. Can you wake them up for me?”

I nod, but hold up a finger, “on one condition”

“Hmm?”

“Coffee.”

He shakes my hand. “Done deal love, see ya in a bit”

I sit up and realize that my arms are uncovered. Shit they don’t know about my new tats, I remember telling them that they’re fake, but I highly doubt they’ll believe that. I inwardly groan and stand up. The pounding in my head getting louder. I wander towards the stairs, I can’t say I’m surprised to see Louis sprawled out about halfway down the stairs. I walk down to him and crouch down. “Loubear, Louis Lou, wake up love”

He mumbles something and turns over, “love wake up, please you’re hurting my feelings”

He opens one eye, “I’m sorry love what were you say- Oh god my head!” He sits up, hand nursing his head. “Please tell me you ordered coffee”

I smile and nod, “plus I’m sure Li will make eggs and bacon, and provide some ‘profen”

“Lovely, I left some clothes in the room you were staying in, I should probably change, shouldn’t I?”

I shrug and run my hand through his hair, “just think you have to suffer through 2 more parties”

He groans and I walk past him down the stairs. I ruffle Niall’s hair when I walk past him. There are quite a few photos on the wall, mostly of me doing things. Liam’s brutally whacking a pinata, which is slightly terrifying to say the least. There’s a picture of me doodling all over Niall’s face when he’s asleep, he’s going to kill me later. There are also a couple of photos of Louis and I hugging. I grab a picture off the wall. Niall’s leaning his forehead against mine and he’s smiling like he knows he’s fallen and he can’t get up. I laugh at myself for the pun before shoving the picture into my pocket. “How long was I out?”

I look at Niall and shrug “A little bit longer than I was, by the way sorry bout your face”

A look of panic strikes him and he runs off towards the bathroom. I chuckle softly when I see Liam with earmuffs while he cleans off the counter. I rush outside to see Zayn surrounded by chickens while he, himself is wearing a chicken suit. I poke him “Zaynie boo wake up. It’s murnin’” My Irish accents slips through and he groggily looks at me. “Don’t call me Zaynie boo, I’m up”

I nod, and walk off towards where I last saw Harry, once I reach my destination. Which was the living room couch. I sit on his back and wait. “Harebear. Harry. Max. Maxwell. Brutus. Marcel. Harold.” I sigh and get off of him. I scream “OH MY FUCKING GOD HARRY SOMEONE CUT YOUR HAIR” 

He’s up in an instant grabbing at his hair, I burst out laughing and fall to the ground the corner of the coffee table impaling me in the side and I can feel blood starting to pour down my side. “Shit” I groan and stand up. 

Harry growls at me “You’re a cruel woman (Y/n)”

I chuckle softly, “you’re not the first one to say that Harold. Beach in an hour, okay?”

He nods before getting up, and walking towards the kitchen.


	4. Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn has a nightmare and Liam is rooming with him

I wake up to the sound of screams. That’s not normal.

I look around the hotel room, Zayn’s thrashing around in his bed, the blankets and sheets are on the floor. He looks like he’s in pain. “Zayn.” I hiss, hoping he hears me.

“No! Don’t! Come back!” Zayn yells as he tosses over to his side.

I throw my legs over the side of the bed. I cautiously stand, not fully awake. “Zayn? Zaynie, wake up.” I say as I place a hand on his shoulder, hoping to wake the boy.

“No! Don’t leave me alone! I don’t want to be alone!” Zayn screams as he tosses his head to the side.

“He looks so broken...I’ve never seen him like this.” I think to myself.

I’m worried, his normally tan skin is pale, paler than Niall and that’s saying something. “Zayn. C’mon man wake up.” I mutter, hoping the boys don’t wake up in the next room.

I place a hand on each of his shoulders and gently shake him. “Zayn!” I yell softly. He shoots up and tears are streaming down his cheeks.

“L-liam? Oh god...I’m sorry.” He mutters as he quickly wipes tears from his cheeks.

I sit next to him on the bed. “Hey now, don’t be sorry. Are you okay?”

He nods, I know he’s lying. “Come here.” I state quickly.

He looks at me. “W-what?”

I lay back and hold my arm out. “Come here, you look like shit and you probably haven’t had a good night's sleep have you?”

He slowly shakes his head and lays his head down on my shoulder, still sniffling lightly. “I didn’t mean to wake you. I just...I had a nightmare. It wasn’t very nice.” He says softly.

I rub small circles in his shoulder. “Want to tell me about it?” I ask.

He shakes his head, causing me to sigh lightly. “This isn’t the first time..Is it?” I ask.

He once again shakes his head, crying softly into my neck. “Oh Z….”

He sits up, wiping his tears and standing up. “You should go back to bed Liam, I know you wanted to go to the gym at 7.” He mutters as he walks to the bathroom.

I get up and follow him without him knowing. He leaves the door open a crack as he stands in front of the mirror. “Why can’t I tell him! It’s not that hard right? Just say it and get it over with… It’s not like Louis and Harry aren’t dating, and I know he likes guys...But, what if he says no. He won’t be my friend anymore. God...I’m so fucking stupid.” He pauses his rant to hit the counter, it causes me to wonder who he’s talking about. “Why do you have to be there Liam?” He mumbles softly under his breath.

“With your eyes, your personality, your hair. God your hair, why the hell is it so soft all the time? Honestly, why do you have to be a fucking hot person and my bandmate!” He says a little louder.

I smile, cause honestly I feel the same about him, I think the same things. I push the door open as quietly as possible before clearing my throat, causing him to jump. “You realize you could’ve told me you like me and I wouldn’t have cared.”

He looks at the floor sadly. “Oh..Sorry.”

I cross my arms. “It’s kinda stupid for you to keep it to yourself. Especially since I love you too.”

“I’m sorry Liam. I knew you’d think that wa- Wait what?” He says as he looks up suddenly.

I smile softly before walking up to him and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

He smiles cheekily. “I love you too.”


	5. Author's Note

Just wanted to tell ya'll I'm moving the 25 days of smut/fluffmas into this book. Just in case you were curious.


	6. Lightly Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry using christmas lights as Bondage....

“Harry! Where are the damn lights!” I yell as I walk around the living room, the one that’s cluttered with all of our Christmas decorations.

    “I don’t know Lou, maybe they’re in the bedroom?” He says, walking from the kitchen, a smug grin on his face.

    “Styles.” I growl, “what did you do.”

    He sticks his tongue out before strutting. And I mean strutting ladies and gents-like swinging his ass back and forth kind of strutting, back into the kitchen. I growl silently as I walk towards the bedroom. I crack open the door. There’s a large canvas hanging on the wall above some lights with **“** **You turn me on.”** Written in large letters. “Harry Edward Styles, you need to be smacked for that pun!” I yell, attempting to control my laughter.

    It’s about then I realize that the lights are tied to the headboard, and Harry is standing in the bathroom doorway, smirking like the little shit he is.

    “You kinky bastard.” I mutter, chuckling lightly under my breath.

    Harry shrugs, smugly grinning. “How ‘bout it Lou? Up for it?”

    I roll my eyes, my gaze drifting over to the lights that are lit up. “Up for it Harold.”

    Harry makes a sound that could easily be mistaken for a moan, but not me. I knew better, he made that sound only when he really wanted something, but he was too afraid to ask. I walk up to him slowly, I lean up on my tiptoes and breathe hotly on his ear. “What do you want Hazza? Want me to lay down on the bed while my hands are tied against the headboard, eyes blindfolded so I can’t see while you suck my cock? Or maybe you’re the one that wants to be dominated? Want me to tie you up and fuck you into the mattress?” I whisper.

    That gets him, he moans and presses a kiss to my neck. “God Lou, why are you so fucking hot.” He mumbles against my neck.

    I grin, knowing very well he wants to be dominate. “You know better than to make me wait...Daddy.” I murmur as I suck on his neck, creating a dark purple bruise.

    “Louis.” He growls, pushing me onto the bed.

_God that was hot_

    I smirk and bite into his shoulder, causing him to moan deeply into my neck. “Fuck,” he murmurs softly.

    “Louis?” Someone yells from outside the bedroom door.

    “Shit.” Harry mutters under his breath.

    “Niall?” I yell back, wondering if that’s who broke into our house.

    Harry gives me a look before grabbing the lights and wrapping them tightly around my wrists, causing me to hiss at the pain.

    “So you are home! Niall and I dropped by since it’s movie night.” Liam yells. “Where are you?”

    “Ummm, in the bedroom. I’ll be out in a minute! I promise.” I call back, thinking on my feet...Well thinking on my ass, but either way.

    “Okay, can I raid your fridge?” Niall asks.

    Harry rolls his eyes before giving me a dirty look before dropping to his knees and licking a stripe up the front of my jeans.

    I hold back a moan as I try to pull against the restraints. “Sure Ni- fuck Harry.”

    “HARRY’S IN THE BEDROOM WITH YOU!” Niall yells.

    I freeze before Harry pushes me back to lay on the bed and pulls my jeans down along with my boxers. He’s quick to lick a stripe of my cock before taking the head into his mouth.

    I moan as my cock hits the back of his throat. I pull on the lights that are tightly holding my wrists together. The door flies open, causing my gaze to quickly look over.

    Harry grins over a mouthful of my cock. Probably thinking it’s hot that we got caught. Which it kinda is now that I think about it.

    “I didn’t need to see that!” Niall yells as he runs out of the room.

    “Didn’t need to see wha- oh god!” Liam yells as he quickly follows after Niall.

    Harry chuckles, causing vibrations to shook out throughout my body. I shudder as my orgasm hits me full force.

    Harry licks his lips after pulling off of me with a pop. “Was that okay?” He asks, sounding insecure.

    I nod, “more than okay love. Amazing.” I murmur as I sit up, allowing him to undo the lights holding my wrists together. “That was mind blowing.” I murmur as I press a kiss to his lips.


	7. Tree Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam proposing while looking for a tree with Niall

_“What about that one?”_

_“Too green.”_

_“That one?”_

_“It would die too quickly.”_

    That’s only some of the arguments with Liam in the past hour I have experienced.

    “Goddammit Li, pick a fucking tree!” I yell, fed up with his bullshit.

    Liam looks up from his phone, surprised. “What baby?” He asks curiously.

    I groan, lifting a hand to run it through my more brown than blonde hair. “Li, you wanted to pick a tree, but everyone I like, you find something wrong with it. I mean it’s ridiculous. What tree has too many needles?”

    He chuckles softly. “Maybe I won’t pick one because we haven’t found the one yet.”

    I give him a look. “Liam James Payne. Pick a damn tree or I’m dumping your arse.” I growl.

    He smiles lightly before pulling me over to a soft blue-green spruce. “This one.”

    I breathe out a “thank god” before gasping as he drops to one knee. “Alright, now that we’ve found the right tree, let me get the right one.” He whispers to himself.

    I smile lightly as snow starts to fall, covering his hair in white. Not a bad image. Bad thoughts! He’s proposing, get those out of your head. I shake my head lightly to rid my mind of the thoughts before focusing my attention back on Liam.

    He takes a deep breath before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a light gold banded ring. “Angel, you light up my world like nobody else. We always have the most conversations around the A.M, but then again those are my favorite. If I didn’t have you, I’d be missing half of me. So Niall James Horan, will you marry me?”

    I drop to my knees, pressing multiple kisses to his lips. “Yes, god yes.” I murmur.

    He smiles, his eyes shining as he slides the ring on my finger before whispering. “Thank you.”

_Today was worth the useless arguments over which tree to pick._


	8. Hot Cocoa & Marshmallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Niall Have Hot Cocoa & Marshmallows *FLUFF*

Niall’s labradoodle is laying in front of the fire while I sit on the corner of the couch, reading.

    “Lou? You here?”

    I smile softly, watching Harley run off to the front door. “Living room love.” I call, looking back over the couch.

    Niall walks into the room, followed quickly by Harley, who’s nipping at his heels. “Hi there princess.” He murmurs as he bends over the back of the couch to press a cold kiss to my lips.

    “You’re freezing Horan.”

    He shrugs, smirking as he hops over the back of the couch to sit beside me. “Well it is winter, you goof.”

    There’s snow in his hair, causing the already bright blonde color to stand out against the chocolate brown. “You’re lovely you know that.” I murmur softly, hopefully soft enough that he didn’t hear.

    Too bad my luck’s run out today. Niall curls up into my side, voice rumbling, sounding much like purring. “Can we have hot chocolate?” He asks.

    I nod slowly, wondering where the lighter, childish side of him came from. I stand up, Harley jumps up with me, playfully growling. “Harley, go lay down.”

    She stares at the floor as she walks over to the front of the fire and dropping to the floor. “French vanilla, milk chocolate or dark chocolate Ni?” I call, hoping he’ll answer before the water I just placed on the stove heats up.

    “Just hot chocolate princess. Whatever you want.”

    I roll my eyes, quickly grabbing two packets of hot chocolate with marshmallows. The waters boils over onto the stove just as I’m about to turn the heat off. “Shit!” I yell as steam goes up into the vent.

    “What happened!” Niall says as he runs into the room, sliding into the fridge due to his socks.

    I grab a towel and carefully pull the water off the stove and pour it into two mugs. I smile shyly at Niall before adding in the packets of chocolate and stirring it together. I hand him a mug and grin slightly. “I’m buying you a kettle I swear.” Niall mutters as he takes a sip of the warm liquid.

    I press a kiss to his cheek, smirking. He sets his mug down and catches my lips in a kiss. He smirks into it. I can definitely taste the chocolate on his lips. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
